1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a vehicle.
2. Related Art
As described in JP-A-2004-207870, in the past, there has been known an oven-controlled crystal oscillator (OCXO) as an oscillator using a crystal resonator element. The oscillator described in JP-A-2004-207870 includes an internal package for housing a resonator element and a heater, and an external package for housing the internal package.
However, the oscillator described in JP-A-2004-207870 includes only the heater disposed inside an insulating base of the internal package as the heater, and can therefore not sufficiently heat, for example, a resonator element housed in the internal package and the circuit components disposed outside the internal package, and there is a problem that the oscillator is easily affected by the external temperature fluctuation.